


Crossing a thousand bridges

by Writing_in_silence



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Drabbles, F/F, F/M, Past Relationships, hitchannie
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-04-11
Updated: 2015-04-11
Packaged: 2018-03-22 10:05:16
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 519
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3724840
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Writing_in_silence/pseuds/Writing_in_silence
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Basically something to keep me writing.<br/>Exploring relationships, studying someone's train of thought.<br/>Drabbles about people.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Crossing a thousand bridges

When they began this affair, they thought that the other would be destructive. But once Hitch pressed her lips against Annie's, those assumptions were proven wrong. Annie thought that they would feel nothing during the moments when they seek warmth from each other. Nothing to hold them together, no pain, no regrets. 

She never felt pain from this person. She felt safe, if that is the correct word for it. Unlike Eren who kisses like he will lose her, Hitch kisses her like she is making a promise. With a hand cupping her cheek, the woman's thumb brushing against her cheek. Comforting, reassuring. 

Hitch promises to always look for her, no matter how many lives they live. She promises to find Annie, she swears it through a chaste kiss, unhurried and careful. Annie clings to Hitch, squeezing her eyes shut as she pressed back, trying to convey a message of her own. A message she does not understand.

She listens to the sweet nothings that Hitch whispers to her, responding with a wry smile. Goosebumps rise as cold air hit every exposed skin when Hitch undressed her. She thinks back to Eren's calloused hands, how it felt like he was afraid that she might break despite knowing what she's capable of. Unsure touches and kisses laced with a fear for their future. That was them back then.

Hitch touches her as if she were a sculptor, studying her build, embedding the feeling of her skin to memory. Annie takes note of how the woman looks at her. Hitch looks at her with reverence, reminding her of the tale of an artist who fell in love with his art. An old tale woven by the hands of the woman above.

The artist who fell for the artwork, if she can be referred to as such. Hitch makes love like someone writing a letter to a lover, placing secret messages on the body. Something only the reader will see. She holds Annie close to her, but she does not hold tight. 

Annie wonders what message does she write as she clings to Hitch, burying her face on the other's shoulder when she reaches her climax. She will miss this, she muses. She finds it unbelievable, for her to miss the woman's company.

Maybe she will miss this. How this seemingly infuriating woman treats her. She will miss the sunlight after a long storm. Her light, who patiently chipped away bits and pieces of the armour she put around herself. 

Hitch doesn't leave like she usually does, instead she embraces Annie, protecting her from monsters under the bed. Never knowing that the worst monsters come from inside. 

She leans to the other woman, allowing herself this moment to remove that armour, pressing her lips to Hitch's jaw, she asks what kind of messages does she write. Hitch replies with a smile, averting her gaze as she talks about the message she hides in every letter. She will be standing by that person's side, holding their hand until they tell her to let go.

Annie returns the smile, falling asleep in Hitch's embrace.

**Author's Note:**

> Will update once every week, adding more tags as I continue.


End file.
